


'Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy'

by hawkeeye17



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Domestic triumvirate, Enjolras drinks far too much coffee in this but I relate heartily, First Meetings, Fluff, I don't know what this is & it's 4am I apologise in advance, M/M, Pizza Boy R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeeye17/pseuds/hawkeeye17
Summary: Self-explanatory title really. In which Courfeyrac is a little shit but Enjolras might just forgive him this time. Also Grantaire has found one good thing to come out of delivery night shifts (and no it's not unexpected swinger parties).





	'Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy'

"The automated email doesn't even cover the social welfare cutback or how he and his colleagues gave themselves opportune pay rises this year..." Enjolras was angrily muttering from the sofa, fingers typing furiously fast on his Macbook while his roommate prepared some well-needed coffee behind the safety of their kitchen island.

"I think they just conjure up the email so anyone signing the petition has more motivation to send it to their local congressman, since it's already written for them. But I agree they should add more - I suppose you're already sending them a strongly worded e-mail about what they're missing?" Combeferre mused in his easy way. Courfeyrac always joked that Combeferre was like Enjolras' Alfred - the ever-present guide who was one of the few who could calm down the burning, passionate man he called his best friend, and on occasion remind him to eat and sleep and generally act like a functioning human being.

"And it's not as if their administration aren't filtering through these, probably labelling them as spam at this point." Enjolras continued and ran an exasperated hand through his hair. "Perhaps if we set up-"

"I'M STARVING!" Courfeyrac announced loudly, re-entering the living room. Enjolras startled and then steadied the mac threatening to slip from his lap, turning then to glare at his friend of seven years.

"Then eat. God knows you normally help yourself when here," Enjolras scoffed, though one who knew him could see there was no actual malice behind his words.

Courfeyrac slapped a hand to his heart anyway, slithering along the lone sofa chair beside the settee Enjolras was working on. "I am bruised that you would see me as such! My trusted friend! My ally! Bad enough both of you abandoning me to live by myself-"

"You have Marius now. You chose to live in the city centre so you'd be closer to your college. Sometimes I feel like I'm in that movie, Combeferre-"

"Groundhog day." Combeferre finished for Enjolras, shaking his head again that this man could recite the declaration of independence from heart but could be so clueless to pop-culture references.

"How do you not know the name of - And we don't have this conversation _everyday_! Just when I feel particularly betrayed!" Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out, wiggling his way further into the chair. "So everyone is up for pizza then, yes? Or do Oxford students lower themselves to such base services?" he flopped out dramatically, waggling his eyebrows at Enjolras for extra effect.

Enjolras looked up from his laptop to momentarily share a look of deep grievance with Combeferre, something that actually scared Courfeyrac on occasion - he figured it was like they had twin telepathy without being related, or something.

"Theatre kids," Combeferre shrugged after, hiding his teasing smirk as he turned with two coffee cups in each hand, because not only did he thankfully detest the taste, but the idea of a Courfeyrac on coffee was too much for either of them to even think about.

Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out playfully and then reached into his back pocket to take out his phone. It took a few moments, seeing as how ridiculously tight his jeans were, but he finally unlocked the iPhone and began pressing furiously at a fast food app.

"Can you get me a Mediterranean? Make it a large at this point. I still have to write up the conclusion on my essay and have it submitted before the lab on thursday," Combeferre removed his glasses momentarily to rub at his eyes, and Enjolras looked up in momentary sympathy.

"I empathize. Lemarque wants a 2500 word case note up for our Friday lecture, and I've left it last minute trying to get this petition done and dusted," Enjolras sighed and Courfeyrac looked between the two whilst furiously adding his own cheesy calzone order.

"Wow, boy am I glad I did drama school." he shook his head and then looked up to Enjolras. "Pizza, my guy?"

"Just a small margherita I suppose, thanks." he nodded then turned his head around to release the crick in his neck. "No drinks or side orders,"

"Rightio, you boring old sod." Courfeyrac mocked while typing in their address and pausing before the 'special instruction box'.

"Hmm... _send your cutest delivery boy_. Muhaha. And done." Courfeyrac looked up gleefully and Enjolras rolled his eyes so hard he felt the beginning of a migraine.

"Courfeyrac," Combeferre tutted, but continued sipping his tea and opening his 'A-Z Reference Book of Childhood Conditions' all the same.

"Whaaaaat, you two are boring, might as well have some fun with it," the curly haired brunette hummed, laying his head back on the sofa, twisting around while the theme song of Temple Run began droning from his phone.

\-------

"Yo R, cat nap over, order for an apartment in Creffield Road, yours," Bahorel's voice boomed through his car window, startling the young man awake.

With a groan, Grantaire ran his hands through his dark tangled mop and sat up to glare at the huge man leaning through his window with a pizza bag. Bahorel's grin was haunting, all teeth and teasing, and R thanked his lucky stars he knew the man well enough to not be intimidated.

"Thanks asshole," he rolled his eyes and grabbed at the blue bag, laying it down on the front streat as Bahorel's laugh echoed through the half-empty parking lot.

"This is why they say not to hire friends," he joked, turning to walk back into the store. "No respect!"

Grantaire rolled his eyes good-naturedly while checking his clock. 11pm. Working for a late night delivery store seemed like a good way to earn enough money to put himself through art college and not miss classes at the same time, but he forgot the rather important factor of when he was supposed to actually sleep.

Good thing coffee had his back, he mused as he sipped at the tangy black liquid before sticking his keys in the ignition and revving the battered delivery car. He keyed the address in his sat nav and stretched out his arms once more before pressing the accelerator gently. However, Bahorel pushed open the shop window on his way out, causing Grantaire to stop and roll down his to listen.

"What?" he peered boredly, assuming Bahorel had forgotten part of his order, or God forbid his hoping soul, it had been cancelled and he could munch on this pizza while taking another few minutes of precious sleep.

"Meant to say, apologise to the customers for not following through with their instruction. Had to work with what was given to me!" he winked obnoxiously and slammed the window shut again as Grantaire frowned in confusion, grappling with the bag to look at the paper stuck to the side. _"Special instruction: Send your cutest delivery boy."_

"Oh har har, very funny," Grantaire muttered into the darkness of his car, throwing his seatbelt on and making sure to give a graphic finger gesture towards the window as he made his way out.

  
\----

  
Enjolras was staring at his computer screen, scrolling through comments and taking idle sips of his second cup of fair trade coffee when the knock sounded on their apartment door. Peering up, he saw that Combeferre had long retreated to the safety of his bedroom and Courfeyrac was also no where to be seen.

Sighing deeply with the air of someone far too used to this, he set the cup and laptop down carefully before ambling towards the door in his sweats and loose white tee, wondering idly who was at the door whilst going through a list of possible suspects in his head, landing at Courfeyrac predominantly before remembering the boy was already in their damned apartment somewhere.

Oh, _pizza_ , he finally remembered as he swung the door back and looked up to meet the deadened face of the deliveryman.

"Order for 12 C-" the man stopped as he looked up and met Enjolras eyes, stuttering to a halt and gaping somewhat before regaining his speech. "Um...pizza."

The boxes were thrust before him and Enjolras let out a small smirk as he took them, tearing his eyes away from the large blue eyes to glance at the heavy order he'd retrieved. Christ, was Courfeyrac planning on feeding a small army?

"Um, thats 20.50." the deliveryman shuffled awkwardly, going a slight flushed red as Enjolras sighed and turned for his own wallet when a piercing shriek and hurried footsteps came bolting behind him.

Courfeyrac knocked into him in his effort to grab the order, with an excited shout of 'PIZZA!' before suddenly grinning madly at the delivery boy. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then looked suddenly between Enjolras and the man a few times before turning on his heel and letting out what Enjolras could only describe as a Marge Simpson-esque suggestive noise.

Yes, he knew some pop culture characters.

Enjolras gaped for a moment before turning and meeting the half amused, half terrified eyes of the man. God, they really were blue. Or perhaps they just stood out due to the large black lines permeating underneath. Late night shifts must suck. Feeling some pity for the man, he reached once again for his wallet, and slapped 25 into his outstretched hands, faintly noticing several shades of paint crusted beneath the fingernails.

"Keep the change," he shrugged, reaching slightly for the door but pausing when the stranger grinned crookedly at him.

"Gee thanks," he winked, slapping the receipt into Enjolras hand and then seemed to backtrack when Enjolras let out a small frown.

"Ergh, sorry, running on little sleep, suffering from major assholitis tonight. Thanks, and uh...sorry if I didn't live up to your instructions," he chuckled slightly, walking away as Enjolras' frown turned to one of confusion.

Enjolras looked down at the receipt where in small print it read 'send your cutest delivery boy'. Oh, right - he faintly remembered Courfeyrac gleefully giggling at that.

Smirking to himself again and watching the retreating figure of the man, he decidedly called out after him, "Well, I think they were pretty spot on myself!"

He shut the door then, trying to aim for suave but instead found himself hot from the blush that had creeped its way onto his face. Christ, that was so cringey. But what were the chances he'd ever see the man again, really?

He ignored Combeferre and Courfeyac's pointed looks, and grabbed at his pizzabox, throwing the receipt at Courfeyrac.

"You owe me at least half of that," he pointed a finger and went to throw on his third cup of coffee, letting himself smile idiotically again once his back was turned.

\----

Grantaire almost didn't make it to his car before he began his shimmy weird victory twitch thing. Praise the Lord and all his angels for sending him that delivery address - he might actually hug Bahorel. Christ that hair, or even that tall, lean toned body, or that ass when he turned and handed the boxes over to his possibly-on-crack roommate.

He made a strangled noise and sank deeper into the carseat, remembering when the door opened.

_"Order for 12-" Grantaire looked up and all words stuck in his mouth as the made eye contact with the most heavenly creature he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Like holy Christ, had he died and gone to Ambercrombie model heaven? He always knew Bahorel would be the death of him._

_"Um. Pizza," he quickly finished, remembering he actually had a job to do other than ogle the blonde-haired beauty of a man standing before him. Said man was smirking now, his cheekbones standing out with the movement, and Grantaire tried hard not to trace his eyes downwards along the tanned expanse of throat and collarbones that were on the show in the loose shirt he was wearing.  
_

His reverie was broken by his cellphone's message tone and he made a disgruntled noise when he picked it up and saw a text from Bahorel inquiring upon his whereabouts. Typing out a quick 'omw', he started up the car again and pulled out back onto the road, trying and failing to hide the flushed grin from appearing everytime he analysed the golden sex God's retreating comment. 

  
\--

  
"Bahorel!" he announced, smacking open the doors to the pizza shop and startling the hulk of a man bad enough that he nearly sent a cup of Pepsi flying. "If you ever get that address again, I don't care if I am on duty, off duty, on holidays in fucking Bali-

"How the fuck would you afford Bali-"

Grantaire ignored him and continued, "I want you to put me on it ok?"

"Christ, what did you walk in on a swingers party or something? I was wondering what took you so long," he nudged playfully and Grantaire rolled his eyes before reaching out for the next receipt.

"Something like that, sure," he rolled his eyes, barely reading the print before him as his mind wandered to piercing green eyes and a chiseled jawline. Maybe there _were_ some advantages to late night delivery shifts after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\----

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the well-known meme - not sure of the original post's location but type this title into google and you'll find it well enough. I can't believe I wrote this instead of doing my lab report that's due in 5 days. But there you go. 4am does weird things to your brain, and I'll probably regret this tomorrow. Might add a second chapter depending on feedback...*wink* *wink*


End file.
